Help:Background
This page has recommendations on how to create an optimal background skin for your community. The background image is uploaded via . Video Tutorial: Making Your Own Background Information Here are some details about the layout and the way a Wikia site behaves on different displays: * On smaller displays, such as on iPads with their 1024px-wide screens, the layout will automatically size the content area to fill the whole screen so the background will not be visible. * On larger displays (over 1066px), the background will be visible on either side of the content area. * The content area stops expanding once it reaches its maximum width of 1240px. To make the single background image show correctly at all these various sizes the image is split in half, and the center space (mostly covered up by the content area) is filled with a solid color. You can choose this color in Theme Designer. A solid color will also be seen beyond the edge of the background image, on the bottom and sides, for very large screens. Note: If you do not want your background skin to be split, you must upload an image that is at least 2000px wide, at which point a Theme Designer option ("no split") will become available that allows the background skin to remain in one piece, no matter what size the content area is. Creating a background skin that can adapt to these different sizes may seem like a challenge, but don't worry. We have some tips to help you. Creating the Background Skin To create the best possible skin, it's helpful to use a program that allows you to edit images, such as Photoshop, GIMP or Paint. Here is a background diagram that uses the Community Central design as a reference: Five things to note about this image: *'Background Skin': The colorful balloons make up the creative aspect of the background image known as the Skin. *'Blending': The bottom and sides of the skin are blended (using the blend or gradient tool in your image editing program) so that the background color will blend seamlessly into your background image. *'Margins': The areas in red on either side of the content space indicate the part of the skin that will be visible most of the time. *'Content Space': The semi-transparent rectangle in the middle of the template is where the wiki page content will go. By default, the background will not be visible at all behind this area, but transparency can be added in Theme Designer. *'Division line': The yellow line running down the middle of the screenshot is where the skin is split in half and separated to adjust to the size of the content space. The color that fills this space can be set in Theme Designer. It may be helpful to use a background template to make your own creative background skin! If you'd like, you can download a template as a PSD file, which can be used in Photoshop or GIMP, via the following link: Some advice for Theme Designer *The final image that you will upload to Theme Designer cannot be larger than 300 kilobytes (KB) in file size. You may need to reduce image quality when saving the file, to achieve this size. *The wider the color blend/gradient on the skin, the smoother the transition will be to the background color. See for more details on how to create gradients on a background image. *You should not make the content space highly transparent, because this will make it harder to read the content. *When making a skin, always consider the wide range of possible screen resolutions. The better you adapt your skin to fit various screen resolutions, the happier your community will be. *Look at wallpapers and image searches based on your community's topic for creative inspiration for your skin. *Always try to use Theme Designer to upload your background image and to design your wiki. Backgrounds added via custom CSS may be unexpectedly affected by system updates from Wikia, and may also increase page loading time. *If you want to anchor a fixed background at the bottom of the screen rather than the top, add the following to your wiki's MediaWiki:Wikia.css: /* Bottom anchor background image */ body.background-dynamic:after, body.background-dynamic:before { bottom: 0 !important; top: inherit !important; } See also *Learn more about using *Learn more about using in your community's design *Learn how to edit the Further Help and Feedback Category:Help Category:Administration help de:Hilfe:Hintergrund es:Ayuda:Fondo fi:Ohje:Tausta fr:Aide:Arrière-plan it:Aiuto:Sfondo ja:ヘルプ:背景画像 pl:Pomoc:Tło pt:Ajuda:Fundo ru:Справка:Фон uk:Довідка:Фон vi:Trợ giúp:Ảnh nền zh:Help:背景